Medical imaging is a field dominated by high cost systems that are so complex as to require specialized technicians for operation and the services of experienced medical doctors and nurses for image interpretation. Medical ultrasound, which is considered a low cost modality, utilizes imaging systems costing as much as $250K. These systems are operated by technicians with two years of training or specialized physicians. This high-tech, high-cost approach works very well for critical diagnostic procedures. However it makes ultrasound impractical for many of the routine tasks for which it would be clinically useful.
A number of companies have attempted to develop low cost, easy to use systems for more routine use. The most notable effort is that by Sonosite. Their system produces very high quality images at a system cost of approximately $20,000. While far less expensive than high-end systems, these systems are still very sophisticated and require a well-trained operator. Furthermore, at this price few new applications are opened.
The applicability of conventional ultrasound is further limited by the typical image format used. Images are produced in what is commonly referred to as a B-Mode format, representing a tomographic slice through the body perpendicular to the skin surface. This image format is non-intuitive and the simple act or process of mentally registering the B-Mode image to the patients anatomy requires significant experience.
Most existing ultrasonic imaging systems utilize an array transducer that is connected to beamformer circuitry through a cable, and a display that is usually connected directly to or integrated with the beamformer. This approach is attractive because it allows the beamformer electronics to be as large as is needed to produce an economical system. In addition, the display may be of a very high quality. Unfortunately this configuration is not intuitive for most users because the image appears far from the patient. Furthermore, these systems typically acquire B-mode images, that is, images consisting of a tomographic slice taken perpendicular to the face of the transducer array. Most new users find images in this format very difficult to interpret and to register mentally with the tissue geometry. Conventional system configurations can be awkward to use because of the lengthy cable involved. Finally, the typical large size of the beamformer limits the system's portability.
Some conventional system architectures have been improved upon through reductions in beamformer size. One of the most notable efforts has been undertaken by Advanced Technologies Laboratories and then continued by a spin-off company, Sonosite. U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,961 to Pflugrath et al., entitled “Ultrasonic Signal Processor for a Hand Held Ultrasonic Diagnostic Instrument,” hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, describes some of the signal processing employed to produce a highly portable ultrasonic imaging system. The Pflugrath '961 patent makes reference to an earlier patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,024 to Ogle et al., entitled, “Hand Held Ultrasonic Diagnostic Instrument with Digital Beamformer,” hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. While the titles of these patents refer to a hand-held ultrasound system, neither integrates the display and transducer unit. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,498 to Bunce et al., entitled “Ultrasonic Imaging Device with Integral Display,” hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, however, the transducer, beamformer, and display are all integrated to produce a very small and convenient imaging system. The Bunce '498 system, however, has some imitations. For example, but not limited thereto, Bunce '498 continues to use the confusing b-mode image format and its configuration is not intuitive for some users making it difficult for an untrained user to interpret the image and connect it to the organ, target, or subject under investigation.
The present invention ultrasonic imaging system and method provides the opportunity to be a common component of nearly every medical examination and procedure. The present invention provides a system and method which shall be referred to as “sonic window”.
The present invention system may be produced, and the related method performed, at a low cost and will be nearly as easy to use as a magnifying glass.
The present invention ultrasonic imaging system and method provides the potential to have a broad and significant impact in healthcare. The instant document identifies various clinical applications of the present invention sonic window, but should not be limited thereto, and other applications will become attained as clinicians gain access to the system and method.